


War-Torn

by Sassy_Sas



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby, Child, Rescue, Sunagakure - Freeform, War, suna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Sas/pseuds/Sassy_Sas
Summary: "Go! Get him out of here!"..."Shikamaru, don't tell anyone I'm his mother. No one can know; including him." Shikamaru fleas the war-torn land around him and the mother of his child, to save said child from impending death. One-shot.





	

**Disclaimer:** I, Lady Sassy Sas, do hereby disclaim all rights to the wonderful world that is Naruto.

* * *

She pushed the baby wrapped in the blanket into his arms, a frantic look on her face and then pushed him away.

"Go! Get him out of here!" an explosion came from somewhere nearby and more smoke rolled in around them, the flickering light of the raging fires surrounding them reflecting off their sweat. The baby still slept on.

He didn't move right away, hesitant to leave her by herself.

"Please! Just go and get him to safety." She urged.

He took another few moments to study her as if memorising her before nodding slightly and started to move away. The ground shook as two more explosions echoed in the night, the chorus of screams and buildings falling adding to the chaos.

He was halted by her next words, "Shikamaru, don't tell anyone I'm his mother. No one can know; including him."

And although he hated it, Shikamaru turned his head to the side showing the profile of his face to her and gave a curt nod before taking off to get his child to safety and out of the war-torn Sunagakure.

* * *

**I KNOW, I KNOW! *groans***

**It has been forever since I last posted anything or uploaded anything on here and for that, I am extremely and exceedingly sorry! But for some reason every time I start a new chapter for any of my other on-going fictions I just can't get any words out. Or none that I am happy with and until I am, there won't be an update for them.**

**Rest assured, I have no forgotten about them and I have _not_ given up on them. But if any of you write, you know just _how damned hard_ it can be to get anything onto a page whether it be physical or computerised. **

**I started the next chapter for All It Takes and half a page. It's been sitting in my folder for over three months (every other attempt was deleted) and every time I open it up to continue...*blows a raspberry* My brain farts and goes blank. I literally sit staring at the computer screen for about half an hour to an hour trying to come up with something.**

**But this snippet came to me when watching the Gaara and Shikamaru episode this evening and I just had to get it out; here's hoping it'll lead to productivity with the other fictions, eh? _Not jinxing myself *crosses fingers*_**

**ALSO! THANK YOU! to everyone who's favourited/followed myself or my fictions and to those who've commented! It means more to me than I can say. I read every single one I get even though I may not have time to reply thanks to my new job.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Much love!**

**Lady Sassy Sas xXx**


End file.
